DP018
| ja_op=Together | ja_ed=君のそばで 〜ヒカリのテーマ〜 | olmteam=Team Iguchi | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=日高政光 | directorn=1 | director=古賀一臣 | artn=1 | art=志村泉 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=DP011-DP020 | footnotes=* }} O'er the Rampardos We Watched! (Japanese: クロガネジムふたたび！決戦ラムパルド！！ Return to Gym! Decisive Match with !!) is the 18th episode of the , and the 484th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 1, 2007, and in the United States on July 3, 2007. Blurb Ash may have lost his battle at the Oreburgh Gym, but he wants a rematch and he's down at the Oreburgh mine to train hard for round two. His hard work inspires Dawn to go back to town and train her own Pokémon for the upcoming Contest in Floaroma Town. But over at Oreburgh's museum, the fossil restorer machine has vanished, together with the fossil that was inside! It could only be the work of Team Rocket, who gets a big surprise when the stolen machine finishes reviving the fossil and a very irritated Aerodactyl emerges. After giving Team Rocket a good clobbering, it flies off toward Oreburgh City. Aerodactyl causes a big commotion as it soars over the city, surprising Dawn and alerting the museum's scientists to the fate of their missing fossil. In the confusion, a Kabutops and Armaldo break out of their quarters and the scientists go to get Roark's help. Ash and Brock team with Roark to stop the rogue Pokémon, but Team Rocket appears and snatches Kabutops, Armaldo, and Roark's Cranidos! Surprisingly, it's Aerodactyl who comes to the rescue—it swoops in and blasts Team Rocket once more, freeing the Pokémon and giving the scientists a chance to safely recall Kabutops and Armaldo to their Poké Balls. But now who's going to stop Aerodactyl? The guys all give it their best, but this time Dawn shows up to save the day! She has Piplup and Buneary team up to pin Aerodactyl so the scientists can put it in a Poké Ball. Then Roark's Cranidos evolves into Rampardos so it can take down Team Rocket, and the fossil restorer is returned to the scientists. All of which gives Ash an idea for his rematch with Roark... Plot comes up to Roark and challenges him. dresses up as a cheerleader and with the help of and , she cheers him on, giving him confidence. Roark sends out his . Ash sends out Pikachu. Pikachu uses , but Onix quickly uses . Pikachu quickly dodges the attack and climbs onto Onix. Onix uses to get Pikachu off, but it fails. Onix tries to shake Pikachu off, but it holds on tight. Pikachu quickly uses Iron tail and hits Onix. Onix uses , but Ash tells Pikachu to spin, avoiding the attack, and Pikachu uses . Onix dodges the move, and then Onix slammed Pikachu right down to the ground. Onix uses . Pikachu used and destroys every rock near it. It also hits Onix badly. Ash tells Pikachu to use Iron Tail. Roark told Onix to use Screech, but before it got a chance, Onix was hit, knocking Onix out. Roark recalls Onix and sends out . Ash decides to recall his Pikachu and sends out Aipom. Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and are snooping around the back of the Gym. Meowth used one of its claws to open up the back door. They find an empty hallway and they are ready to start stealing things. Back at the Gym, Dawn, Buneary, and Piplup are cheering Aipom on. Croagunk notices something and decides to check it out. Aipom uses on Geodude. It doesn't hit it because Geodude uses . Aipom uses and Geodude hits the wrong copy. Aipom uses , but Geodude blocks the attack. Geodude uses and on Aipom, but it dodges the Rollout. Aipom uses Focus Punch again and knocks Geodude out. Finally, Roark sends out his best Pokémon: Rampardos. Aipom uses Swift, but it doesn't affect Rampardos at all. Rampardos uses , but before Aipom could dodge it, it is hit and knocks out. Ash sends out Pikachu again. is still snooping around the Gym. They bump into Croagunk along the way. Jessie, James, and Meowth start to get nervous. Croagunk starts walking up to them and they step back. Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but Rampardos dodges and uses . Pikachu tries to jump away, but is hurt by the Zen Headbutt. Pikachu uses Quick Attack. Rampardos is about to use Headbutt, but Pikachu jumps away. Rampardos throws Pikachu off with its tail. Pikachu uses Iron Tail and Rampardos used Zen Headbutt. Rampardos uses Zen Headbutt one more time and Pikachu is knocked out. Croagunk is still scaring Team Rocket out of the Gym. Jessie thinks that Croagunk wants to join their team, but Croagunk s her. James and Meowth pick her up and run away screaming. Ash sends out Turtwig. Rampardos uses Headbutt, but Turtwig rolls away. Rampardos is about to hit Turtwig with its tail, but Turtwig s it. Turtwig tosses Rampardos away. Turtwig uses , but Rampardos burns it with . Rampardos uses . Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, but is hit. Turtwig uses to heal itself while Rampardos is suffering from the recoil from Head Smash, but Rampardos quickly snaps out of the recoil and uses Flamethrower forcing Turtwig to stop Synthesis to dodge the attack. Ash begins to panic because all he can do is defend himself. Rampardos is way too fast and Flamethrower will negate any Razor Leaf thrown at it, but this suddenly gives Ash an idea. He orders Turtwig to start running while using Razor Leaf at the same time. Rampardos uses Flamethrower, but Turtwig keeps going and soon the burned leaves begin to obscure Turtwig. Roark soon realizes Ash is trying to camouflage Turtwig with the burned leaves, so he orders Rampardos uses Zen Headbutt again. Rampardos charges forward, but Turtwig jumps away. Rampardos jumps, too, but it then shows that Turtwig is rolling under Rampardos. Rampardos is hit with a super-strong Razor Leaf, knocking Rampardos out. Ash wins his first Sinnoh Gym Badge! Major events * has a rematch with Roark and wins, earning him his first Sinnoh League Badge, the . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Roark * * Townspeople Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Roark's) * (Roark's) * ( ) Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: Dawn's Buneary ** Pokémon senryū: ミミロルが　みみをまるめて　みみロール Mimiroru ga, mimi wo marumete, mimi rooru "Mimirol, rolling up its ears, ear-roll." * Instrumental music from Destiny Deoxys and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, as well as an alternate cut of Together, are used as background music. ** An extended version of is used as background music in the dub. * narrates the preview for the next episode. * This is the first time that the English title references a lyric from ; the second time is in Dawn's Early Night. * The stretch of 18 episodes from arriving in the region to winning his first Badge is currently 's longest. * Jessie's Wobbuffet does not appear in this episode. * Team Rocket doesn't blast off in this episode. Errors * The uses to nullify affects , a type. * In multiple scenes, 's horns are gray instead of white. * says that has attacks, although Turtwig only knows one Grass at this time. DP018 error.png|Rampardos's horn error Dub edits * In the , , dubs, the extended version of Diamond and Pearl was replaced with an instrumental version of the same song. In other languages |cs= |de= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |it= & |ko= |no= |pl= |ru= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |th= }} 018 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masamitsu Hidaka Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which Ash gets a Badge Category:Episodes with Gym battles Category:Episodes focusing on Ash de:Selbstvertrauen ist der halbe Sieg es:EP487 fr:DP018 it:DP018 ja:DP編第18話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第18集